


Grey And Red

by Its_Raining_Here



Series: PROJECT N3-K0 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Sans, Blood, Cat Sans, Fluff, Gen, Good-Ish Doctor Gaster, Innocent Sans, Neko Sans, Parent W. D. Gaster, sans is just a cat thats all i gotta say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/pseuds/Its_Raining_Here
Summary: N3-K0 wakes up.Where is he?
Relationships: W. D. Gaster & Sans
Series: PROJECT N3-K0 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153559
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Grey And Red

**Author's Note:**

> awwwwwwWEEE i smiled so much when writing this sans is just so cute and gaster is like "must not get attached" and he's failing miserably
> 
> also bolded text means wingdings, N3-K0 can understand him because he was made from gasters hands, so he's kinda like.......part of him.....????

N3-K0 woke up on...something cold? He sat up, and looked around the place he was in. The walls were dark and grey, as well as the floor. The only object in here was the metal “bed” he woke up on.

He already didn’t like it here.

N3-K0 got up, and sniffed around. It smelled strange, kind of like how you would imagine cold to smell like. He crawled around on all fours, trying to find a way out of the room. There was a little square thing on the wall that seemed like he could touch it, but he was a bit scared to.

He figured that since there was nothing else to do, he would simply sit here and wait for something to happen. N3-K0 licked his paws, and cleaned behind his ears. There was something dry and crusty there, and when he brought his paw to look at it, the white fur was stained red.

...how did he know it was called red?

Well, it was something other than this boring grey at least.

He wanted more of that red, so he rubbed behind his ears more, and his paws became more red. Yay! Red!

N3-K0 wondered what to do with this newfound red. He pondered for a moment, before deciding to make something. He wiped his paws against the floor, and the red made a big line.

He continued to play around with the red for a while, when the square thing on the wall, lit up, and part of the wall went away. How did that work?

Someone walked into the room. He had on a white coat, and there were two huge cracks in his head. N3-K0 meowed at them to ask if he was okay.

The white coat man paused, and looked at the red on the floor, and N3-K0’s paws. He didn’t seem happy, but the look on his face seemed worried, or scared. White coat man rushed over to N3-K0, and took his paws in his hands, checking him over.

He pulled out N3-K0’s soul, and did something with it. Weird words floated in the air, and he seemed to calm down.

N3-K0 meowed again, and white coat responded this time.

**“You gave me quite the scare! I thought you were hurt or something.”**

N3-K0 headbutted the man's shoulder, and heard him chuckle as he patted his skull.

“ **It’s going to be very difficult not to get attached to you.”**

**Author's Note:**

> normally i have something to say at the end of my works, but i cant think of anything to say
> 
> _WATERMELON_
> 
> that'll have to do


End file.
